The present invention relates to a door mirror for a vehicle wherein a bracket is pivotally supported by a stay secured to a door of the vehicle.
Generally, a conventional door mirror for a vehicle is constructed such that a main body of the mirror and a mirror housing are supported by a bracket, and moreover, the bracket is supported by a stay secured to the door. In this case, the bracket, which constitutes an essential component of the door mirror, is molded of a metallic material of zinc by employing a die casting process in order to increase the mechanical strength of the whole door mirror.
In the case of the conventional door mirror constructed in the above-described manner, since the bracket is molded of zinc with specific gravity of 6.7 by employing a die casting process, the whole door mirror unavoidably has a heavy weight. For this reason, it is required that the stay for supporting the bracket has a sufficiently high strength, resulting in the stay and associated components being designed in larger dimensions. Consequently, there arises an inconvenience that the whole door mirror should be designed and constructed in a restrictive manner.
In addition, since the bracket is molded of zinc, burs should be removed from the cast bracket. Thereafter, the bracket should be coated with a certain paint, causing it to be produced at an expensive cost. When a vehicle is put in practical use for a long time, there is a possibility that the surface of the bracket will deteriorate.